Forever Connected
by Azurey Skies
Summary: Alice is in one of the prison cells, Mathew demands to see her. America and the rest complies with his pleas, but what happens when Alice sees America? What was she thinking when she saw his new sword? Kind of a psychotic England. post-revolutionary war


**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**I know. I should be updating my other stories. But this idea kept poking and it would not leave me alone. I'm trying to update the other stories but it may take some time. Again I'm sorry. **

**note: Again it's Alice, but I guess you can substitute Arthur into this. o_o;;**

* * *

><p>Mathew ran through the rainy streets of Yorktown. He then found a brightly lit house with loud men. They were cheering, laughing, singing, and by what the shadow points out, dancing. Mathew quickly ran to it when he heard a distinctive French voice. Mathew burst through the door, grabbing every single attention towards him. He didn't care if he was wearing a red a coat, he didn't care if he was one of England's infantry men. He didn't care about that, all he cared about was looking for his mother.<p>

"What is a red coat still doing…"One of the men asked. Most of the men rushed to their rifles.

"THAT DAMN WOMAN STILL HAD PLANS-"

"HOLD ON" someone screamed above all of them. Mathew looked up to see his twin brother, father, Spain, Dutch Republic, and Prussia standing on an inside balcony. He furrowed his eyes in anger.

"Mathew what are you doing here?" America asked.

"Mathieu, what are you doing here? And you're all drenched" France continued.

"Mateo, you're still wearing that ugly red coat, come here we'll give you a lovely blue one" Spain added, lightly laughing.

"Mathias, what are you here for?" Prussia said with concern. He did not like how the young boy was running around.

Mathew grinded his teeth as he stared at the five men.

"Shut up" he said lowly. All of their smiles were wiped off from their faces. "None of you has the right to call me that" he said.

"But Mathieu…have you forgotten me-" France asked as he leaned out of the balcony.

"YOU ARE THE DAMN WEAK FRENCHMAN" Mathew yelled on the top of his lungs. He suppressed any of his memories with France. He then looked up at him square in the eyes.

"I know my father. And my father would not harm my mother like this. He wasn't a low lying bastard like you" He retorted. "Who ever my father was he respected my mother-"

"So you respect the woman who took you away from me?" France asked, his blue eyes turning to cold tones. Mathew didn't get scared.

"that woman raised me well" Mathew said. "she didn't force her language on me…in fact I found out that this language was not even hers, she detests speaking this language that was tainted by you Normans" he said. France faltered. He then looked at Prussia and Spain.

"I don't ever want to hear you utter my name until she has forgiven any of you bastards" he said. He then looked at America.

"Are you even my brother now?" he asked.

"Mathew-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" Mathew yelled. "DAMMIT AMERICA STOP CALLING ME THAT" he said. Alfred was surprised on how his brother did not even address him by his human name.

"I am still your brother"

"you're wrong, my brother would not hurt our mother like this. He would listen to her and try to understand her, all I see in front of me is a man, no a boy who was too stupid to realize the truth behind his supporter's lies. Have you now just realized that they supported you to cripple mom?" Mathew yelled.

"I wanted my freedom Mathew, I needed them-"

"You needed the bastards that changed her very nature and language" Mathew retorted. "I do not wish to be with any of you any longer, now tell me where my mother is" he said.

"You know we can't show where she is, you may bring your men-" The Dutch Republic jumped in, he was then interrupted by Prussia.

"Come Mathias, I'll show you" Prussia said as he turned his back away from the balcony. Mathew watched as Prussia walked down the sets of stairs, he held his hand out to him.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD GIL?" Spain asked.

"Gilbert, what are you planning?" France asked. Prussia looked up at the four of them.

"You're going to refuse to let this child see his mother?" Prussia asked. "Just because of a possible attempt of an ambush?" he asked. "Alice herself, along with Cornwallis surrendered at Yorktown, she will respect that decision" He said. He then looked at America.

"Or do you not trust the British Empire?" he asked.

"I don't" America said. "The British are not to be trusted." he said. Prussia sighed.

"I'm sorry Mathias, it seems that I can't let you go see her" He said. "Is there a message that we can deliver?" He asked.

"If you can not trust the British Empire then what makes you think that the British Empire and any of it's colonies will trust any of you?" Mathew asked. He then turned around. "I'm foolish to think that you men would have the heart to let me see my mother" he said as he opened the door. "I'll be going now" he said. The moment the door closed, Prussia looked at France, Spain, Dutch Republic and America.

"Are you satisfied now?" He asked. "Christ, I thought you would have better morals, Mathew only wanted to see Alice" he said. "If I was your prisoner would you let my little Ludwig see me in the cell?" He asked. France sighed.

"Let's get Mathew" America said as he walked down the stairs. "It's not fair for him to not know what's going on with Alice" he said.

* * *

><p>Alice sat in the dark in the cold cell. She sat on the place where the moonlight shone. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine her world, her home back in England. She opened her eyes and looked up at the moon. A full moon. Alice sighed.<p>

"Oh George…I'm sorry" She muttered. "I have grown weak" she said. She smiled softly to herself. "Yorktown, what a funny town to surrender in…I guess you were siding with him Big brother" Alice said. She felt a small tear escape her eye. "Is this your revenge for the Wars of the Roses?" She asked herself. Suddenly England felt a faint warmness on her left shoulder. She looked over to see a small fae.

"My, my, you followed me here" The small fae nodded and smiled. She then looked at England, she had a small cut on her cheek. She flew to it and kissed it, healing it a bit.

"don't waste your energy Lydia" Alice said as she formed a cup with her hands. Lydia sat on it. "I'm surprise though, you usually don't venture out of the rose bud you live on…"She said. Lydia nodded, but she then opened her mouth to say something.

"_I was worried about you"_ she said. Alice smiled and thanked the fairy. Suddenly she heard locks and keys being shifted and moved. She then rushed to the blanket that was given to her and placed the small fairy there.

"You must hide, if anyone sees you then they may think that I'm trying to get your help to overthrow this independence victory. Lydia nodded and buried herself further into the blanket.

"MOM!" Alice heard as she turned around. There standing on the other side of the her cell bars was Mathew. He was soaked to the bone, his hair was sticking to his fair, his small hair curl faltering a bit. Alice rushed to Mathew, she weaved one arm through the bars and caressed her son's face. "Thank god you're okay" she said.

America watched as Alice rushed to Mathew. She quickly reached out to him and caressed his cheek. He watched as Mathew sank into the hand and leaned forward so his forehead would touch Alice. All five of them watched as the mother and on sank to their knees.

"Thank god you're safe" Alice muttered. "Where did you hide?" she asked.

"Lydia showed me a tree, there was a small hole next to it"

"Bless that fae" England said as she looked at Mathew in the eyes. "I want you to go home, how did you find me? And Christ, did you not find shade during the rain?" she asked.

"I got soaked looking for people" Mathew said. At this he felt Alice stiffen.

"Who showed you here?" She asked.

"Who else?" France asked as he walked behind Mathew.

"I could not bear to watch my Mathew cry-"

"I told you to not call me that!" exclaimed. "And you were reluctant to show me the way! Prussia was the only one who was willing to guide me here!" he exclaimed. Alice then turned her head slightly and let her peripheral vision to the rest of the work. There she saw white hair.

"Thank you Gil" she said.

"hey no problem, I know that you would do the same for me." He said. "Well you'll probably take care of little Ludwig and would let him visit me from time to time, don't worry about it" he said.

"Ha" Alice retorted. "You think we're that close?" she asked.

"no" Prussia said as he approached Alice and grabbed her hand through the bars. "I just know that you can't stand crying babies" he said. He then stood up. Mathew then grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I've been in a lot more worst than this" Alice muttered. "I mean there are some rats but they're nice, they're different from rats in the ship" she said. "How about you?" she asked.

"Like I said I'm fine" Mathew said.

"I want you to go home, back in Canada" she said. "Once you get home tell Martha to cook you some soup, I do not want you to get a cold from this weather"

"How about you?, wouldn't you get sick?"

"nonsense, England has this weather, I'm use to it" Alice said. Spain then stepped in.

"So Alicia…about the treaty…about Gibraltar…" he began.

"Adrian does not want you nor does he ever want to be with you" Alice said. "Are you not satisfied with the results of this war already Antonio?" Alice asked. Antonio shrugged. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot that your main purpose was to cripple, no kill me" she said. "So why don't you do it right here, right now" Alice said. "There's five you, five swords, four of you can each take a limb, while one of you, most likely America, can take the heart" Alice said. Mathew looked at his mother. "What?" she asked. Prussia held onto Spain's hand when he saw it reach for the hilt of his sword.

"She's taunting us, just stop" he whispered. Alice smirked.

"Not even here to finish the deed" she muttered she then stood up and walked to where Her _bed_ would be. She sat on it. There she had a full view. The Dutch Republic was standing next to the new nation. The United States of America. Alice watched as Alfred tried to avoid her gaze. Alice then decided to let her eyes wander, checking the boy's height, his hair color, eyes, uniform.

"So you are no longer my little brother" Alice began as she looked at America. America quickly gave her a glance. He then looked away again. "My, my what a shy new nation we have here" Alice taunted. "No longer my child" Alice repeated. Then something clicked in her mind. "you wanted freedom more than the love I could have given you" she whispered. Prussia tensed, so did Mathew. France rushed towards the American and whispered to him.

"Do not mind her, she is being delusional, she is crazy" he said. Alice smiled.

"Frog, you never did learn how to whisper" she said. She then looked at the moon out in the sky. "not my child anymore, wanted freedom…" she said. "Tell me are you waiting for a treaty to sever your ties with me?" she asked. She watched America gulped. He looked at her and nodded. Alice smiled. "I guess that is the way to go" she said. "But you know something?" she asked. "You and I will always be tied together" she said. "you see America, you may be independent but you will always be tied to me" Alice said. "My language, your history, your government ideas, will always be traced back to me" she said. "you will never sever your ties with me…unless" Alice then stood up and looked at him. She smiled at him and reached out.

"Say you have a nice new sword there" she said as she pointed at the hilt of his sword. "Must've thrown away the one I gave you" she said. "Spit it out you ungrateful child, who gave that to you?" she asked.

"Prussia" America answered, not looking at Alice. Alice then looked at Gilbert.

"How nice of you" she said. "I suppose Ludwig has one too?" she asked. Prussia nodded.

"Come here America, let me see it" she said. France and the Dutch Republic held onto him, both shaking their heads. Alice sighed.

"I've already surrendered, you have me in shackles, you have my beloved sword somewhere, you cleared me of every single weapon, even my ring gun" she said. "You think I would a pull stupid stunt in front of Mathew?" she asked. The four elder nations looked at each other and nodded. America then took one step forward and let Alice look at the sword. The scabbard was white with gold rims. It had beautiful elegant lines running across it. Alice then looked at the hilt of the sword. It was a basket hilted sword. Alice smiled at the details.

"My, my Prussia, you bloody little thing you are, you put a lot of thought into this one" Alice said.

"Of course, it is a war for you to lose, I had to make it beautiful" he said. Alice's smile grew, but it faded away before anyone noticed.

"Unsheathe it" she said. America took a step back.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" she asked. "Am I speaking Russian? Gealic? Celt?" she asked. America shook his head. "Okay then unsheathe it" she said. America looked back to the four.

"How can you expect to be a nation if you keep checking with others about your actions? You will be their puppet if you keep this up" she said. America looked at her.

"Then if I follow your commands then it's like I'm becoming your puppet" he said. Alice laughed.

"Oh you are a funny little thing" she said.

"You're the one who's little-"

"Nevermind that lad" Alice said. "now unsheathe it" she said. America unsheathed the sword, showing Alice looked at the bright light beaming off from it.

"Gilbert" she said. "Congratulations you have made a sword fitting enough for me to die on" she said. Prussia did not reply, instead he handed Mathew to Spain.

"Keep a hold on him" he said. He sensed Alice planning something. He did not like it. The way Alice's tone was, her choice of words, the way she's dominating the setting.

"It's beautiful America Alice said. "Now hold it properly on the hilt and come to me" she said. America nervously did as he told, pointing the sword down, Alice smiled. "don't be a afraid lad, come closer and point the sword away from the ground" she said. "Hold onto it as if you're ready to kill someone" she said. America did so. Alice smiled. "I've taught you well" she said. "now don't be scared, just come a little bit closer" she said. The four older nations watched in suspense. All of them were mentally berating themselves for letting Alice take control of the situation and setting.

"Like I said before" she began. "you will be forever connected to me" she whispered. She watched as America frowned. He watched as Alice tried to reach for his face. "Your language, government ideas, and history will be all traced back to me." she said. The moment she said that, she dropped her hand onto the sword. She closed her hand on it, making it bleed. America did not move the sword, knowing that he will only make the condition worst. France and the rest were standing in awe. "As Prussia said, joining this war was merely in an attempt to cripple me, the British Empire" she said. "You know what that small injury would do right?" she asked. America shook his head. "My death" Alice whispered. America faltered a bit. "That's how Rome died, a small betrayal from Germania, then he died" she said. "In other terms this war was meant for one to die" Alice said. "As the loser that would be me" she said. "And the killer would be the victor" she said. "You" Alice said. France, Spain, Dutch Republic and Prussia tried to stop the inevitable. They all heard Alice mutter say something in Latin, then next thing they knew she plunged the sword into her abdomen. She stopped when her bleeding hand was right against her abdomen. She then looked up and let go of the sword.

"The sword is halfway in" she said. "Might as well go through" she said. She grabbed America's arm with her bloody hand and pulled him closer to her. She felt the teen tremble as the sword made it's way through Alice's body. She then began to whisper in his ear.

"If I was to give birth to you like a normal human then this is where you would have been in long ago" she said. "But I found you, but can't you feel it? The small connection between us that is slowly disappearing from your grasp?" she asked. "England has died" she whispered. She felt America shudder. "Congratulations America, you have won your independence from the tyrant" The moment she said that, America let go of his sword. He began to panic, he was moving back as he looked at his hands. Blood. Fresh blood on his right hand. France rushed to him and dragged him out of the room. Prussia motioned for Spain and Dutch Republic to get out, bringing Mathew with them. He then looked at Alice.

"You have completely scared the poor boy, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"A sword that was meant for bloodshed should not be clean by the end of it" Alice muttered. She has a sword stuck in her. She was a sword piercing her womb. "It doesn't matter anyway because Adrian is the only I was truly ever pregnant with" Alice muttered.

"What have you done?" Prussia asked as he grabbed the sword. He then slowly pulled it out, He didn't even see Alice wince or blink.

"Killed England" Alice said. "After all…you did mean to cripple me…and that's how you did it" she said. "You have taken all of the hopes and dreams of England, whoever England was, is gone. Her ideals, dreams and hopes have now been completely shattered, a shattered soul with a shattered heart is nothing. The body left behind is nothing but a vessel, it isn't even a vessel anymore, it's just scrap meat" she said. Prussia looked at her. _England_ was still standing, breathing and most of all living. "I can tell you're confused" she began. "Let me make things simple for you. England. Is. Gone." she said as she walked back to the bed. The moment she heard Prussia leave, she felt Lydia by her side. The warmth of the small fairy helped Alice fall asleep.

* * *

><p>America sat down in the washroom. He looked at his hand. Red. That's all he could see.<p>

"Leave it to Alice to do something like that" France muttered. He then poured hot water on the American's hand. America winced, but he didn't care, the blood was still there.

Mathew sat on the far corner, he was being guarded by Spain and the Dutch Republic. He sighed.

"She said something in Latin" Mathew began. "All of you heard it" he said. "My knowledge of Latin is not of an expert, I couldn't decipher what she said. So tell me _France_" France winced at the said name. "What did my mother say?"

"Smite me on the womb" Spain said. He then looked at France. France sighed.

"There was an emperor in Rome, he sent people to assassinate his mother, first he was planning to drown her, but she swam to the shore, then he sent assassins for her, she knew. When she was confronted, she directed the first cut to it onto her womb saying that line." France said. "It haunted him" France said. He then looked at America. "Don't worry about her Amerique, she is unstable right now"

"…." America muttered.

"What is it?" France asked.

"I killed England" America repeated. "She told me herself, England is now dead" he whispered. "I killed England…I killed-" France hugged the American.

"No, you did not kill England." he said. America held onto France as he began to cry.

* * *

><p>Ever since that night America would have nightmares. He would stand in a pitch black space, then suddenly he would be in the field full of flowers. He would hear sounds, someone laughing. He would turn around and see England and his younger self running through the field of flower.<p>

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" the younger America would yell. Alfred would sit there and watch the scene.

"I bet you that I can!" England said as she stopped running. He watched as his younger self would turn around and point at England.

"NO YOU CANT!" yelled. The little America began to run around.

"ALFRED!" Alice yelled as she ran after him. "When I get you I will tickle you until your face is red as one of Spain's tomatoes!" she said. America laughed at the fond memory, In the end England did get America. She jumped onto the child, both landing onto the soft bed of flowers. America just sat there waiting for Alice to get up and hear the child laughing. When he didn't, he stood up and went to the patch of the flowers where they were suppose to be. There he saw a bloody sight. England was laying on the grass, she had been bleeding from a wound on her abdomen. 'smite my womb' he heard in his head. He looked at her lifeless eyes and the dry tear marks on her face.

"_we did that"_ someone said behind him. There he found his younger self. His younger self had blood all over his right side of the body. His hands were covered in blood. America's eyes widened when he saw that his younger self was holding onto a bloody sword. "_Look, we got our independence from the tyrant"_ it said with a smile and giggle. "_England is dead"_ he repeated.

* * *

><p>America pushed Roosevelt in his wheelchair. The Kirkland estate is currently being used as a haven, somehow America managed to get the top story of the house to be completely free. Meaning that he and Roosevelt were the ones who are residing in the five room floor. The house belonged to Alice, it was in the country side. The first floor had four bedrooms, plus the ballroom, which fitted another twenty children. The second room had 6 rooms, each having two children in it. He placed Roosevelt by the table with the paper works, there they had the view of Alice's grand backyard. He watched as she picked a child up from ground and spun them around, he watched as she kissed their forehead.<p>

" That Personification is rather good with children" Roosevelt said. "Nice of her to open up this home for children who had to leave the cities for their safety" he said. "How many is she housing?" he asked.

"About 50 I think" America said. "Even more maybe" he said. Roosevelt smiled. "She is fond of children, This United Kingdom personification" he said as he flipped through the paper works. "Is she England?" he asked. America did not reply.

"This special relationship will benefit you" Roosevelt added. You are gaining an Ally in Europe" he continued. "Churchill is emphasizing your cultural and historical ties. I guess you and England were never really separated" he said. America still didn't reply. "What do you think Alfred?" Roosevelt asked as he looked at the nineteen year old ace pilot. He watched as America placed his hand carefully on the window and saw the younger mans' expression. The expression was of pain, agony, and sadness. He watched as the young boy sighed and shook his head.

"I killed England" he whispered. Roosevelt nodded.

"So you think you did" he said. America looked back and shrugged. He then looked out again, to see Alice. Blue small nurse uniform, child in once arm, another dragging her towards Mathew. He watched as Alice put the child down, she then looked up and her emerald green eyes met with Alfred's azure blue once. He watched as for a second Alice's eyes went lifeless, her smile faded and she looked away.

"I killed her allright" Alfred said as he moved away from the window.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry. <strong>

**1. I do not know what got me to write this, I just remember being in bed and waking up and thinking of Emperor Nero and his mother. **

**2. I'm going to try and update the other stories soon. **

**3. Pardon the grammar and the lack of slang usage from any character. **

**historical notes:**

**1. Yorktown: Where Cornwallis surrendered to the Continental Army. **

**Alice mentions her 'big brother' She is alluding to the one who represented the House of York during the Wars of the Roses. **

**2. Wars of the Roses: The civil wars in England in the 1400s. The Houses and York and Lancaster were the two houses that were arguing for the throne. In the end, Henry VII from the house of Lancaster became king and married the direct descendant of the House of York. Thus it was a Lancaster win and the creation of the Tudor. **

**3. "Smite me on the womb" Emperor Nero's mother, Agrippina, said these to her assassins when they found her. For Nero to become emperor, he had to get rid of his mother. In some accounts she was said to be beautiful, she had double canines, something they considered lucky. She was also a strong woman. The initial plan was for her to go on a boat which Nero altered to have give so that Agrippina would fall in the water and drown. This did not work as Agrippina managed to swim to safety. Nero then hired assassins. Upon finding her, Agrippina told her murderers to 'smite my womb', as Nero was there. **

**4. Nero seemed to be haunted by this. **

**5. World War 2: Special Relationship of US and UK. Mainly established by Churchill, the Special Relationship tied America and the United Kingdom in some military, information and other fields.**

**6. Roosevelt: FDR, Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Roosevelt could not walk, they staged him as if he was in public gatherings, but in truth he was in wheelchairs. Hence why Alice got America and FDR the third floor to themselves because she knew of this little detail, she knows how an image work in politics. **

**7. 'Haven': Many children were sent to the country in England when the Blitz was happening. **

**8. There are actually many different accounts on hoe Agrippina died. The one where she directed the cut to her womb is one of the most widely known ones. **

**Again thank you for reading this! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
